


#Loveisrare

by Lethal_Interjection



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Stackie, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Interjection/pseuds/Lethal_Interjection
Summary: This is what I imagine happened following Sebastian's birthday post to Anthony.(If you didn't see it,here's the post)
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	#Loveisrare

Sebastian was in love. 

He’d toyed with the idea for the last few months now, ever since he and Anthony had started casually sleeping together. This moment, though, he knew for sure. This was love and it was becoming more and more evident with every second Sebastian continued to stare at Anthony’s sleeping face. Snoring softly, lips slightly parted, Sebastian thought the other man looked positively angelic. 

Falling in love with Anthony had been an interesting experience. Much less jarring or dramatic than his past loves, which was why Sebastian hadn't immediately recognized the feeling. It was easy. There was no inner turmoil or drama. It was like sliding your feet into slippers after a long day. Loving Anthony was comfortable. It felt like coming home.

The early morning sunlight began to peak through the blinds of his rented Atlanta condo, reminding Sebastian that he’d forgotten to close them the night before. 

Of course, he’d been a little busy.

Light danced across Anthony's strong, sinewy back, highlighting his perfectly soft, dark skin. So smooth it almost sparkled. The sheet that was covering his amble backside fell just below those two little divots on either side of his natal cleft. Sebastian ached to taste that spot, to put his mouth between those lovely Venus dimples and work his way down until Anthony was wet and sobbing. Perhaps he would try tonight... so long as last night wasn't a fluke. So long as Anthony still wanted him once he awakened.

“How long have you been watching me like a creep?” the older man muttered into his pillow.

Sebastian felt the grin forming on his lips, comforted by Anthony's banter. At least that hadn't changed. “Not long,” he lied, leaning in to kiss Anthony’s cheek. “Mornin', birthday boy.”

“Uh uh,” Mackie groaned, rolling onto his back, “Not my birthday anymore. Just a regular ass day.”

Sebastian attempted to kiss his cheek again but Anthony turned his head and caught Sebastian’s mouth instead. He smiled against Anthony’s lips. 

“I did have a great birthday though. Thank you.”

“Glad I could help.”

“Oh, you helped alright.” Anthony drawled as he scooped Sebastian up to straddle him. He reached up to drag his thumb dragging across Seb's bottom lip. Sebastian resisted the urge to suck it into his mouth but he did allow his lips to relax and be manipulated. The implication of debauchery was almost as good as the real thing in some cases. He could't be as filthy as he wanted with Anthony just yet. Anthony whispered, “God, you’re pretty,” almost to himself and the compliment went straight to Sebastian’s cock. He shifted ever so slightly before leaning down to capture Anthony's mouth once more. 

They went back to kissing for a while until both their alarms went off. Anthony sat up, repositioning them chest to chest. 

“Fuck, when’s call time?” 

Sebastian pretended to pout and dropped his head to Anthony’s shoulder with an overly-dramatic groan. “Eight, I think. Or eight-thirty maybe.”

“You gonna get off me so I can go shower then?” Anthony asked, his tone playful as usual. 

“All I heard was ‘get me off in the shower’,” Sebastian chuckled. It was only a half-joke, really. When he finally lifted his head, Anthony’s expression was abnormally solemn. “What is it?”

Anthony stared at him for a while, studying him. Sebastian wanted to shrink away under his gaze. The old Sebastian would have found a way to escape into the bathroom but being with Anthony had given him the confidence he’d never had. Instead of running away, he tilted his head in question. 

“Did you mean it?” Anthony asked, still searching his eyes, “what you said on IG?

Somehow, Sebastian had forgotten about the goddamn IG post he’d made yesterday in honor of Mackie’s birthday. What it _really_ was, was a blatant declaration of love for the entire world to see. Most likely chalked it up to the famously affectionate, vaguely flirtatious friendship they’d cultivated over their years of working together, but anyone who knew them both, see he was smitten. He’d hoped Anthony would see through it, see his true intentions, and reciprocate. This was the moment of truth.

He paused for a moment. Of course, he meant what he'd said in the post. He wouldn't have put it out there otherwise, but this was the moment that could change everything. Anthony was fresh off a divorce, and even though he was clearly attracted to Sebastian, he may not have been ready for all this so soon. “Yeah, of course, I meant every word. I uh, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.”

There was a moment where neither man blinked, or spoke, or moved, or breathed. Then, Anthony’s hand was in his hair dragging him into another searing kiss. Sebastian moaned and melted into it as he lost all sense of anything that wasn’t Anthony Mackie. 

He yelped when Anthony stood suddenly, picking him up. He wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and deepened the kiss as Anthony began to walk. There was no way they were making it to set on time today.

Sebastian pulled away, just far enough to see Anthony’s face, and breathlessly asked, “Is it safe to assume you feel the same, or—”

“Yeah, Seabass. I love your pretty ass too.”

Sebastian could only grin and blush in reply. 

“Now,” Anthony murmured as they crossed the threshold to the in-suite bathroom, “you gonna let me get you off in the shower?”

Sebastian shivered as he replied, “Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I have a multi-chapter WinterFalcon fic to work on. Yes, I'm working on it. BUT I adore these two dumbasses and I just had to get this out real quick. 
> 
> That birthday post. That TFATWS trailer. I LIVE!!!


End file.
